With rapid development of the computer and communication technology, the numbers of user equipments, service requirements and usage scenarios increase exponentially, thereby further intensifying a contradiction between wireless service requirements and wireless spectrum resources. A dynamic network tries to ensure effective utilizing of the resources while satisfying a user requirement by continuously adjust a network configuration (including function of network node and data transmission path and so on) during a network operation process thereby further exploit reusing efficiency of the radio resource.